Information technology is playing an ever more prominent role in modern organizations. As new technology becomes available, organizations are continually evaluating proposals for new information technology projects. While these proposed information technology projects may present an organization with an opportunity to increase efficiency, offer a new product or service, or otherwise benefit on or more stakeholders, their implementation may also expose the organization to additional risks. Accordingly, a need exists for providing dynamic risk evaluation for proposed information technology projects.